Verhandlungen von Sturmkap
|Seite2 = |Kommandant1 = Stannis Baratheon |Kommandant2 = Renly Baratheon |Truppenstärke1 = Stannis' Wachen |Truppenstärke2 = Königsgarde |Teilnehmer1 = *Lady Melisandre *Ser Davos Seewert |Teilnehmer2 = *Lady Catelyn Stark *Ser Loras Tyrell *Brienne von Tarth |Verluste1 = |Verluste2 = |Datum = |Teil von = Krieg der Fünf Könige |Vorherige = Plünderung von Aschmark |Nächste = Attentat auf Renly Baratheon }} Die Verhandlungen von Sturmkap (im Original: Parley at Storm's End) sind ein Ereignis im Krieg der Fünf Könige. An der Küste der Sturmlande, nahe Sturmkap, kommt es zum Aufeinandertreffen der beiden Baratheon-Brüder und selbsternannten Königen Stannis und Renly, die beide ihren Anspruch auf den Eisernen Thron bekräftigten. In der Serie Vorgeschichte Stannis und sein jüngerer Bruder Renly beanspruchten beide den Eisernen Thron, nach dem Tod ihres Bruders König Robert Baratheon. Stannis hatte zwar den besseren Erbanspruch, doch nur eine kleine Armee bei Drachenstein sammeln können und wurde durch die Rote Priesterin Melisandre beeinflusst. Renly war in der deutlich besseren Position. Hinter ihm standen die Lords der Sturmlande und er war mit Margaery Tyrell verheiratet, wodurch ihm das mächtige Haus Tyrell seine Truppen zur Verfügung stellte. Verhandlungen Stannis segelt mit seiner unterlegenen Armee in die Sturmlande, um die Loyalität seiner Vasallen und Renlys einzufordern. Es kommt zu einer Unterredung beider Brüder an der Küste der Sturmlande, in der Nähe von Sturmkap. Stannis ist verwundert, Lady Catelyn Stark an Renlys Seite zu sehen, besonders, da ihr Mann Eddard Stark seinen Anspruch unterstützt hat. Renly wird von Melisandre darüber aufgeklärt, dass Stannis nun als Auserwählter dem Herrn des Lichts dient und er vor ihm Knien sollte. Catelyn will sie davon überzeugen, gemeinsam gegen ihre Feinde vorzugehen, aber beide Brüder beharren auf ihren Thronanspruch. Stannis glaubt sich als rechtmäßiger König, jedoch belehrt ihn Renly eines Besseren, da jeder im Reich seinen Anspruch verneint und die Männer ihm folgen und nicht seinem Bruder. Daraufhin stellt Stannis seinem Bruder ein Ultimatum, dass er sich bis zum Morgengrauen ergeben soll. Im Gegenzug bietet ihm Stannis die gleiche Stellung und Titel, wie zu Roberts Lebzeiten, im Kleinen Rat und in der Erbfolge, solange Stannis kein Sohn geboren wird. Siegessicher und im Vertrauen auf seine überlegene Streitmacht geht Renly nicht auf das Angebot ein; doch wird er von Melisandre vor der hereinbrechenden Nacht gewarnt, die voller Schrecken sei, ehe sie und Stannis davonreiten. Renly und sein Gefolge wenden sich ebenfalls ab. Nachwirkung Nach den gescheiterten Verhandlungen ignoriert Renly die Drohung seines Bruders und wird dafür von einem Schatten, der von Melisandre geboren wurde, ermordet. Die Armee der Tyrells kehrt daraufhin in die Weite zurück, während die Lords der Sturmlande Stannis ihre Treue schwören. In den Büchern Die Belagerung von Sturmkap (im Original: Siege of Storm's End) war ein kurzes Aufeinandertreffen, gefolgt von einem Königsmord, im Krieg der Fünf Könige. Diese Belagerung führt direkt zur größten Schlacht des Konflikts, der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser. Auftakt Drachenstein Stannis war ein Mitglied des Kleinen Rates unter König Robert Baratheon und hegte Verdacht, dass die Kinder des Königs nicht dessen leibliche waren. Er entdeckte auch, dass die Kinder dem Inzest zwischen Königin Cersei Lennister und ihrem Bruder Ser Jaime Lennister entstammten. Überzeugt von seinem Verdacht und durch die nötigen Beweise, in Form von Roberts zahlreichen Bastarden, hoffte Stannis die Hand des Königs Lord Jon Arryn, einer von Roberts ältesten und engsten Freunden, vom Verrat der Lennisters überzeugen zu können. Als Jon unter mysteriösen Umständen kurz danach verstarb, floh Stannis auf seinen Sitz nach Drachenstein. Stannis sammelte die Kräfte, die er konnte, mit nur wenigen Häusern, die auf Drachenstein vereidigt waren, ließ den Hafen schließen, ebenso wie die umliegenden Gewässer, und warb zusätzlich Söldner und Piraten aus den Freien Städten an, um seine Streitmacht zu verstärken. Als der Lord über ein Inselehen und als ehemaliger Meister der Schiffe war Stannis' Seemacht beachtlich, doch die geringe Bevölkerung der felsigen und vulkanischen Inseln rund um Drachenstein gaben ihm nicht die Mittel eine offene Auseinandersetzung mit den Lennisters zu riskieren, die den Eisernen Thron kontrollierten. Nach Roberts Tod und der Thronbesteigung durch Joffrey Baratheon, proklamierte Stannis seinen Anspruch durch Briefe, die er in alle Sieben Königslande schickte und in denen er Joffrey Baratheon und seine Geschwister als die Frucht von Inzest bloßstellte, womit ihm die Krone als Roberts ältester, noch lebender Bruder und damit als rechtmäßiger Erbe zustand. Da es ihm aber an Beweisen, sowie der Unterstützung oder Zuneigung von Adligen und vom Gemeinen Volk gleichermaßen mangelte, wurden seine Behauptungen ignoriert. Sturmkap Schon bevor Stannis die Raben mit seinem Anspruch aussandte, war sein jüngerer Bruder Renly Baratheon von Königsmund nach Rosengarten geritten, wo er Margaery Tyrell ehelichte, die Tochter Lord Maes Tyrells, und die Krone für sich beanspruchte. Für Stannis war dies ein eklatanter Verrat. Auch erzürnte es Stannis, als er erfuhr, dass sich die Sturmlande zu Renly bekannten, trotz der Tatsache, dass er der älteste Sohn des Hauses Baratheon war, und ihm neben ihrer Loyalität auch der uralte Stammsitz seiner Familie, Sturmkap, zustand. Auf Drachenstein wurde Stannis durch Melisandre von zwei Zukunftsvisionen berichtet, die sie in den Flammen gesehen habe, eine in der Stannis bei Königsmund von seinem Bruder Renly besiegt wurde und eine andere, in der Stannis nach Sturmkap segelte, sein Bruder dort starb und dessen Männer in Scharen zu Stannis überliefen. Dies brachte Stannis dazu, seinem Bruder bei Sturmkap zu begegnen. Belagerung Königsmord Stannis segelt nach Sturmkap, wo er die Burg mit einem schwachen Landheer belagert, während seine überlegene Flotte die Burg vom Meer aus blockiert. Renly konnte sich keine Armee im Rücken erlauben, weshalb er nach Sturmkap ritt, mit all seinen Rittern und Lords, mit denen er bei Bitterbrück gelagert hatte. Während der Verhandlung, bei dem ein Pfirsich angeboten wird, drohen Stannis und Renly einander und akzeptieren, dass die Schlacht am Morgengrauen des nächsten Tages stattfindet. Allerdings, bevor es dazu kommt, wird Renly in seinem Zelt von einem Schatten ermordet. Aus blinder Wut und weil sie Renly nicht beschützt hatten, werden Ser Emmon Cuy und Ser Robar Rois von Ser Loras Tyrell getötet; Brienne von Tarth, die mit Catelyn Stark geflohen war, wird des Mordes am König beschuldigt. Garnison Nach Renlys Tod, wechseln vierfünftel seiner berittenen Truppen, die ihm nach Sturmkap begleitet hatten, auf die Seite von Stannis über. Der Erste von ihnen ist , der Onkel von Stannis' Königin, Selyse Florent. Am Ende, bekennen sich fast alle Lords der Sturmlande und einige der Weite zu Stannis und seiner Sache. Allerdings verweigern einige einflussreiche Adlige, einschließlich Ser Loras Tyrell, Lord , Lord Randyll Tarly, und Lady , ein Bekenntnis zu Stannis. Ser , Renlys Kastellan innerhalb von Sturmkap, bleibt standhaft und lehnte eine Übergabe der Burg ab. Während einer Unterredung unterhalb der Mauern, bietet Cortnay einen Zweikampf mit einem Streiter an, den Stannis wählen dürfe, doch wird er vom König zurückgewiesen. Stannis fordert Roberts Bastard, , aber Cortnay lehnt auch diese Übergabe ab. Um die Aufgabe von Ser Cortnay zu erzwingen, gibt es verschiedene Vorschläge, darunter die Erstürmung der Burg, was eine langwierige Belagerung bedeutet hätte, oder die Androhung der Ermordung von Cortnays Vater, Lord . Stannis lehnt beide Möglichkeiten ab. Stattdessen, wendet er sich an Ser Davos Seewert, der Melisandre durch die Mauern von Sturmkap schmuggelt, welche gegen Magie geschützt sind. In einer Höhle unter der Burg wird Davos Zeuge, wie Melisandre einen Schatten auf die Welt bringt, ebenso wie sie auch Renlys Mörder schuf. Bald darauf stürzt Ser Cortnay von einer Mauer und Lord , der Cortnays Stellvertreter war, übergibt die Burg. Stannis hinterlässt Ser als seinen Kastellan, mit Elwald als seinen Stellvertreter und zweihundert Mann unter seinem Befehl. Nach der Verbrennung des Götterhains als Opfer für R'hllor, marschiert Stannis nach Norden auf Königsmund, während seine Flotte eine Landungsoperation vorbereitet. Verluste * König Renly I. Baratheon, erschlagen von einem Schatten, erschaffen von Melisandre. * Ser Emmon Cuy, getötet von Ser Loras Tyrell aus Trauer und Wut. * Ser Robar Rois, getötet von Ser Loras Tyrell aus Trauer und Wut. * Ser Cortnay Fünfrosen, in den Tod gestürzt von einem Schatten, erschaffen von Melisandre. Nachwirkung Nach dem Fall von Sturmkap, sammelt Stannis genug Männer, um einen Angriff auf Königsmund zu wagen. Als die Nachricht von Renlys Tod Bitterbrück erreicht, brechen Kämpfe zwischen denjenigen aus, die Stannis unterstützen und jenen, die dem Haus Tyrell folgen, bis Lord Maes über den nächsten Schritt entschieden hat. Die beiden Ritter, Ser und Ser , die Stannis entsendet, um Renlys Fußsoldaten zu rekrutieren, werden von Ser Loras Tyrell aufgegriffen. Lord Randyll Tarly bemächtigt sich Renlys Vorräte und tötete viel Männer, deren Überlaufen zu Stannis er befürchten musste, darunter zahlreiche Florents. Maes Tyrell plant das weitere Vorgehen mit seinen Söhnen und Vasallen, deren Großteil ihm treu geblieben war. Inzwischen erhalten die Männer der Weite Besuch von Petyr Baelish, der das Angebot eines Bündnisses mit dem Haus Lennister unterbreitet. Die Tyrells schließen sich Tywin Lennister auf seinem Marsch nach Königsmund an und gemeinsam schlagen sie die Truppen von Stannis in der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser. Zitate zu Renly Baratheon | Quelle = "A Clash of Kings" }} zu Stannis Baratheon | Quelle = "A Clash of Kings" }} Galerie 204DerGartenDerKnochenVerhandlungenSturmkap (5).jpg|König Renly Baratheon 204DerGartenDerKnochenVerhandlungenSturmkap (8).jpg|König Stannis Baratheon Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Parley at Storm's End Kategorie:Ereignisse Kategorie:Krieg der Fünf Könige